Talk:Oos Wes Ilava
Maybe add: he's sometimes light-burny or idiot? (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Lovian_Museum_for_Modern_Art/Noble_Hall_-_Ren%C3%A9_Magritte) --OWTB 14:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Haj, zóws se neet èns e kèrkske aanmake? Jeker kling dörp kènt zo waal z'n ègge kèrkske. MartijnM 08:07, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Jao, ich höb 't d'rs al 'ne kieër mit Ben euver gehad en dae zaag det ich op 27 Vlackstreet e kèrkske maag boewe en 29 Vlackstreet den kèrkplèèn of gaordje wuuertj. Doe maags 'm van mich make es se wils :) --OWTB 08:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Children? Trying to catch up with the Donia Clan? :p 10:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm Christian è (((A))) --OuWTB 10:41, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :: --Bucurestean 12:12, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Birth According to the Hurbanova mayor list, you were born 1992 (like me ^^). But this article says 1972 (which explains the children). Martha Van Ghent 16:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Then I'm born in 1972 :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Heimwólf Never heard it before, but sounds a bit like Beowulf... Beautiful name, anyhow. Got something very Germanic-Viking-esque to it. The Master's Voice 14:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha, traditional Limburgish names è :P IRL they're only used as nicknames if you have a modern name, like Mitchell or so, but here we can use them officially :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe if I get another son, I'll look for a traditional Limburgish name... searched the net for it, couldn't find the name... very, very, traditional, I bet, from an internet-free region? The Master's Voice 14:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P Yeah, those things are hard to find, especially if you ain't going to the library in a border-place like Mofert or Sjilvend :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe I should go there once. :) The Master's Voice 14:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, I'd really recommend that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Oos, you know what I just realized, you might be related to this man (from his mother's side). HORTON11: • 18:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :If it's the same guy as our Lovian Zledin, I am related to him. There's only one Ilava family in Lovia and Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, the one and only. So you might be a distant cousin to the king's family. HORTON11: • 14:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry but can also one of the members of the Lewis Family royal blood have? He or she can also are dead or still in life. He or she is maybe married to a princes or princess or he or she is the father of a princess or prince. The country is maybe Brunant? Wabba The I 17:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::It would not be in the direct royal family, but perhaps with Henrietta van Draak? HORTON11: • 17:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Horton, I have actually started a family tree for the Ilava family once, but I never finished it. If you want to I can pick it up and add Zledin to it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:27, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sure, that would be nice. HORTON11: • 13:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Alright. I'll take a look in it at the end of the week :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) WHAT?! --Semyon 11:20, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, we had a mutual understanding of this on the chat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::'Hey 4kant, do you want to be my illegitimate son?' 'Yeah sure Oos, that sounds like a great idea.' :P I'll have to vote RTP in the next election I see. :/ --Semyon 11:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::It was a Burenia-style discussion, gotta admit that :P Actually, I was thinking bout voting RTP too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) The article is about a (Dutch-born) Lovian politician from a mykefötakavíhki province whereas the pic in the infobox is of a Dutch politician from thé netakavíhki province. Must be the definition of irony in Lovia è. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::As far as I know that was intentional, because Limburg is the masmykefotakavihkiri province. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:02, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::*Másmykefötakavíhkiräri :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:34, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can't spell Burenian properly, because it is stupid and tonal. :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:21, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::1. It isn't stupid. 2. Being tonal has nothing to do with being hard to spell properly :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Though the photo in the infobox is of a politician from the netakavíhki province, and that was the point :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::I realised that è. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:02, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Qyto probably isn't (and probably wasn't) proud of it :è --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::'Illegitimate son' is a contradictory meme [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 00:18, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Baptized He baptized? If so, he got any godparents? horton11 17:06, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know, I imagine he was baptised in the Limburgish church. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:13, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::'cle Oos catholic so he baptized. He born in Limburg. --OuWTB 13:59, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Perhaps his great aunt was 'cle Oos' godmother? horton11 16:00, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::In Limburg the custom that the wife of the son of the brother of the mother's father the godmother and the husband of the sister of the mother the god parents though :o --OuWTB 11:53, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::And also their wife? :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:00, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Ovetabian What is that language? I've never heard of it before, and searching Google yields nothing. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:35, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :I have a feeling it's something invented by Oos, considering how it resembles the acronym "OWTB". 77topaz (talk) 11:11, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::It's an artificial dijålekt of Romanian :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:16, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :::It's the dijålekt of Ştanȝă :o --OuWTB 14:57, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, right. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:02, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Asht's ancestors Got any dates (of birth/death) for Asht's ancestors? horton11 19:25, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :PRobably not :o --OuWTB 09:56, December 28, 2017 (UTC)